


An Unstoppable Force

by msalexiscriss



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec's first I love you, Canon Compliant, Cheesy, Family Fluff, Fluff, I don't have an excuse for this one, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Somewhere between City of Glass and City of Fallen Angels, fluff for the sake of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msalexiscriss/pseuds/msalexiscriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>How do you know if you’re in love with someone? How can you tell?</i> Those are the questions that Alec has been asking himself the last few days. Since they returned victorious from the battle against Valentine, Alec has tried to give a name to what he feels for Magnus. He doesn’t have much experience, in fact, he has no experience at all, but he knows that what he feels for him is strong—stronger that anything he’s ever felt before. <i>Could this whirlwind of emotions he feels inside be that four-letter word he’s too afraid to even pronounce? Could it really be?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unstoppable Force

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I'm back with some more malec. Since my first fic was extremely sad and everyone cried, I decided to make up for it with some fluff. I really don't have an excuse for this fic. It's just a headcanon I've always had and wanted to share with you. This story takes place somewhere in between book 3 and book 4. I know it's cheesy, so I really hope you like it. My next malec fic will be a multi-chapter AU and I'm pretty excited about it!! Anyway, enjoy!!

It had been five days since Alec had kissed Magnus in front of the entire population of Idris, five days since he had come out as a gay man to his parents and friends, and five days since he had started dating Magnus officially. Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, was Alec's Lightwood boyfriend. His official come-let-me-introduce-you-to-my-parents kind of boyfriend, and Alec couldn't be happier.

They had been seeing each other for weeks before «the kiss» as Alec liked to call it. Ever since Magnus had saved his life, Alec had found almost impossible to stay away from him. They had been going out in secret, always trying to hide from prying eyes. And although Alec knew that being in a secret relationship with a Warlock was completely out of bounds for a Shadowhunter like him, he had failed to find in him the will to stop doing it. Being with Magnus Bane was like a siren call he had been unable to resist.

So now that the world knew about them and that the war with Valentine was over, he couldn’t help but feel as if his heart were about to explode with happiness. He still had a hole in his heart with Max’s name on it, but despite that, he was truly, genuinely happy—as he had never been before. He was no longer hiding who he was, the Shadow World was at peace again, and he had Magnus.

 _Magnus._ He thought.

Alec couldn't pinpoint exactly when, but for some time now Magnus had a permanent spot in his thoughts. He was everywhere. Wherever Alec looked, Magnus was there; in the color of the sky, in the warm glow of the sun, in the soft touch of the wind against his skin, in the air he breathed. Magnus was everywhere…especially in Alec's dreams.

“I have to take this call, don’t keep watching without me.” Magnus said, snapping Alec out of his reverie. They were cuddled on the couch at Magnus's loft, watching some mundane movie.

Alec had been so absorbed in his own thoughts that he hadn't even heard when Magnus’s phone had rung.

“Okay…” Alec whispered, letting Magnus to stand up and pausing the movie that he hadn’t been paying attention to.

Magnus walked across the room and immediately started arguing with someone who Alec assumed was some sort of client. His boyfriend was clearly pissed with whomever that was on the other side of the phone; he was yelling and rolling his eyes, so Alec turned around and looked the other way to try to give him some privacy, but he failed. His eyes kept going back to where Magnus was every few seconds. It was as if his boyfriend were this gigantic magnetic field that pulled Alec at will. Or maybe it was just that his boyfriend was so painfully beautiful that it was hard to stop staring at him.

Right from the start Alec had found Magnus extremely attractive. His air of sophistication and mystery had hypnotized him, and his eccentric taste in clothes and style had fascinated him. But up until the battle in Alicante, Alec hadn't realized that it had been Magnus’s big, big heart the one that had captivated him completely. Magnus, despite what people thought of him, was the kindest, most compassionate person that Alec had met, and he was very proud to be with him.

Alec smiled.

His life had changed for the better so quickly. Until five days ago Alec had been seeing the world through a different set of eyes—the eyes of prejudice, fear, and ignorance. The prejudice of the closed society from which he was part of, the fear of what people would say about him, and the ignorance and naivety product of his own inexperience.

 _And God, if he had not being naive!_ For years he had thought that the affection he felt for his brother and parabatai, Jace, had been the romantic type. He had even gotten jealous when Clary, Jace's girlfriend, had come into their lives. But now that he thought about it, he was aware of how naive and deluded he had been. Yes, Jace was attractive, he was a very handsome and intelligent man with a charming personality, but Alec had never felt for Jace what Magnus made him feel.

One look at Magnus and Alec was sure that this was different. This was something new, something some people would dare to call-

 _Could it be?_ He thought.

After all, when Clary had drawn a rune on herself to prove her ability to create new runes, Alec had seen Magnus in her. The rune was supposed to work that way; to make her look like the person most loved by whoever looked at her, and Alec had seen Magnus.

_Did that really mean that this was…well, that?_

Alec was afraid to even use the word. Those four letters contained so much power that he was afraid to even think of them. He had never experienced anything like this and the thought of it overwhelmed him a little bit.

“Never, ever, make deals with werewolves.” Magnus said, joining Alec back on the couch and interrupting his train of thought. Alec had been, once again, so lost in thought that he hadn’t noticed when Magnus had stopped yelling and instead had just sent his phone flying out the window.

“They can be a real pain in the ass,” Magnus continued, "those moronic temperamental children of the moon. I swear that every time they transform, they suffer some sort of loss up there, if you know what I mean.” He said, laughing.

Alec didn’t laugh. He wasn't really paying attention to what Magnus was saying. Alec was just looking at him, looking at him as if he were seeing him for the first time. Magnus was so handsome and charming and smart and-

“Are you alright, Alexander?” Magnus asked. Alec immediately noticed the tone of genuine concern in his boyfriend's voice.

“Yes, yes…I’m fine. Sorry, what were you saying?” He asked, trying to put aside that whirlwind of emotions he felt inside.

Magnus looked at him intently with those cat eyes that Alec was sure could see past his soul. “Are you going to tell me what's wrong?” His boyfriend asked. "You have that look on your face."

"What look?" Alec asked, smiling.

"That look you have whenever there's something bothering you. I know you better than you think, Alexander. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing...I was just thinking about everything,” Alec said, "what happened in Alicante, my family...you. I just can't believe everything is finally over. It's too much. Five days ago I thought I was going to die and now I'm here, with you, watching some movie and just being happy."

"And you're feeling overwhelmed." Magnus tried to guess.

"A little bit," Alec confessed, "but in a good way."

Magnus smiled one of those smiles that made Alec lose his breath—they were so beautiful. _Why were they so beautiful?_

"It's natural, Alexander. We all went through a lot, but especially you. Come..." Magnus said, opening his arms and motioning Alec to get closer, "let's finish our movie and then we can go for a walk before you have to head back to the Institute."

o-o-o-o-o

The moment Alec walked into the Institute, he was even more certain that he had to give a name to what he felt for Magnus. His walk with his boyfriend had been so amazing, so perfectly natural, that now he was convinced that he had to know if what he was feeling, what he had been feeling these past days, was…well— _that._

Alec needed to talk to someone who knew about the matter, someone who could listen without judging, and he knew that the only person qualified for that role was his own sister, so taking a deep breath, he knocked on Izzy’s door.

“Izzy, it's me...can we talk?" Alec asked, but no one answered.

Tentatively, Alec opened the door and poked his head through it, but the room was empty. Immediately, he knew his sister had to be training. She had been doing extra training sessions ever since they had returned from Alicante.

Alec entered the training room and found his sister doing some light workout. She was practicing with the target, throwing some knives at it. Every blade was hitting right in the middle, one after the other, they all hit the same mark. It was impressive.

"This should have been Sebastian's face." She said. Alec knew she had sensed his presence the moment he had stepped in.

"Izzy...you have to stop blaming yourself, it was not your fault." Alec said. He knew that Izzy had been torturing herself about their little brother's death, Max, who unfortunately had been cruelly murdered by Sebastian—Valentine’s son.

"I know...I just need to get it out of my system and this is helping." She said, throwing the last knife and hitting right in the middle again. "Do you need something? What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you'd stay with Magnus."

“Mom called and asked me to stay here tonight,” Alec explained, “but I was looking for you because-because…can I ask you something?”

"Sure...what is it?” Izzy said, grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"It's something kind of personal, actually." Alec confessed, feeling suddenly very, very small. _Why was this so hard?_

“Did you have a fight with Magnus?” Izzy asked, clearly trying to guess what had happened.

“No,” Alec said, immediately shaking his head, “everything is fine between us, more that fine I'd say...it’s just that I kind of need to talk about-" he hesitated.

"Oh, oh, I get it!” His sister suddenly exclaimed excitedly. "You want us to talk about boys! I have some magazines that we could read and then we could make each other nails and-"

Alec rolled his eyes. "You know what? Forget it! Pretend I wasn’t here."

"No, no, no...I'm sorry, big bro, I was just teasing.” She said, immediately clutching Alec’s arm. “What do you wanna talk about?"

Alec thought about it for a minute. He really needed someone to talk to and although his sister was the walking version of a headache, he knew she was his only hope. "Can we...I don't know, go somewhere more private? I don't want mom walking on us or something."

“Of course! Let's go to my room. This is going to be so much fun!"

“Izzy…"

“Sorry."

o-o-o-o-o

The moment Izzy closed the door of her room behind her, Alec felt all the courage he had had a couple of minutes ago slipping from his body. Perhaps asking advice from his sister hadn't been the best idea. He could already see her making fun of him for not being able to tell if what he felt for Magnus was or not... _that._

"So..." She said, clapping her hands excitedly and encouraging him to speak.

Alec took a deep breath. "I-I....I wanted to-I wanted to kind of ask you something. Hmmm, you know that-you know that I don't have. That I don't have experience…like experience in the dating department, I mean."

Alec saw Izzy nodding in confusion.

"Well, I was wondering if you-if you could. I don't know, if you could-"

"Just say it, Alec!" Izzy snapped, clearly tired of Alec's rambling.

“Okay, fine." Alec rolled his eyes. "I wanted to know if you could tell me, how do you know if you're in love with someone? Like, how can you tell?” He finally asked.

Alec could tell that the question had taken Izzy by surprise. She was looking at him as if he had asked something in a demonic language or something.

"I-I..." she stuttered, “I…I don't know."

"Oh, come on, Isabelle!” Alec exclaimed. "Don't be like that! You have dated enough boys for the two of us. You have to tell me! I need to know!"

"Yes, I've dated but-"

Alec saw her hesitating.

"-but I've never been in love." She confessed.

"Ever?” Alec asked incredulously.

"I've read about it, of course.” She said. "I've heard people talking about it, but I've never felt it. It’s something powerful that much I can tell you…an unstoppable force, says a book in the library."

Alec sighed defeated. His sister had been his only hope to find out if what he felt for Magnus was love. If she couldn't tell him what love felt like then, _who could?_

"Do you think you’re in love with Magnus?" She asked, taking a seat beside him.

"I don't know that's why I asked you, I..." Alec hesitated, "today, when we were at his home I kind of had a revelation or something.” He confessed. "We were watching a movie, but I wasn’t paying attention. I couldn’t stop thinking about everything that had happened in the past days. Valentine, Sebastian, Max—the kiss. It was an overwhelming kind of moment, but not in a bad way. We were together and I was happy. Despite all that has happened, Iz, I was happy—truly happy. Like I've never been before. What I feel for him is different, new, and I wondered if well, what I feel is....you know, what people call true love."

Izzy remained silent.

"He told me that he loved me when I saw him in Idris." He confessed.

"He did?"

"Yes, and I guess that with the battle and all, I didn't have time to really think of what that meant, but now I do, and you know what? It doesn't scare me as I thought it would, on the contrary it...it-"

"...makes you happy."

"Extremely. I feel things...different things, Iz. Things I don't know how to describe."

In that moment the door of the room swung open and Jace walked in. “Dinner is ready…Clary ordered from Taki's.” He informed them. “What were you two talking about?” He asked, clearly sensing the mood in the room.

“Alec’s in love with Magnus.” Izzy said, opening her big mouth. Alec just sent her a killing look.

“Well, that was pretty obvious after what he did in Alicante. I heard the stories, people say that you two nearly ate each other right in front of everyone.” Jace said.

Izzy nodded frantically.

“It was just a kiss.” Alec said, rolling his eyes at both his siblings who were smiling like idiots.

“A very passionate kiss, if what I heard is correct. The vampire hasn’t stopped talking about it.” Jace added. “Plus, it couldn’t have been just a kiss, Alec. I mean, you kissed a Warlock who also happens to be a man in front of everyone—Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike. If you didn’t do that because you’re in love with Magnus, then I don’t know what came into you, bro. You risked everything for _'just a kiss'_ as you call it."

Alec stayed silent for a minute. Jace was right. He had actually done that. He had kissed Magnus in front of everyone and risked losing his family, his career…everything for him. “I-I think you’re right."

“Of course I’m right.” Jace said. “Now…can we go eat? I’m starving."

“No, Jace.” Izzy immediately intervened. “Alec needs to be sure. We have to help him figure out his feelings."

Jace rolled his eyes. “Okay…but let's make this quick, alright? Like I said, I'm starving. Alec, how do you feel when you are with Magnus?" His parabatai asked.

“Good.” Alec confessed.

“Perfect start.” Jace said. “What else?"

“Happy…” Alec continued, "I want to be with him all the time, sometimes a day isn’t enough."

“Completely natural,” Jace agreed, “but let’s get deeper, what do you like about him? And please don't say his looks...also keep the intimate stuff to yourself, okay? There are certain things that we really don't need to know."

Alec rolled his eyes, but replied anyway. “Hmmm, everything, I guess. Hmmm, I like who he is, good qualities and bad…I wouldn’t change a thing about him. I like that he’s always there for me, that he listens. I like that he wants to give me everything without demanding anything in return. I like that he’s not only smart, and compassionate, but also funny and sometimes silly. I like that he makes me smile and feel loved and wanted and cherished. I like who I am when I’m with him, I think he makes me a better person and-"

“Do you still think he really needs our help?” Jace asked Izzy. “To me it sounds like he is pretty sure about his feelings."

Alec's eyes widened because Jace was right again. He was sure about his feelings about Magnus—he had always been sure about them.

“This case is solved.” Jace stated. "Doctor Jace concludes that the patient Alec is in love with Magnus. Can we go eat now?”

“No.” Alec said, standing up abruptly.

“Why not?” Jace complained.

“No, I mean, yes, you can, but I won’t join you. I have to tell him.” Alec said determined. “I have to go and tell him."

"But it's late why don't you-" Jace was saying, but Alec didn't get to hear the rest because he was already on his way out. He had to go and tell Magnus that he loved him.

o-o-o-o-o

Alec entered Magnus's loft using his spare key. His boyfriend was nowhere in sight, but he wasn’t expecting any less. It was late and he knew that Magnus was probably already in bed.

"Magnus?" He asked softly.

"Alexander?" Magnus said clearly surprised. He had just emerged from the master room carrying Chairman Meow. He was wearing the silliest pajama pants Alec had ever seen. They were black with colorful teddy bears printed all over them. "I thought you'd stay at the Institute tonight. Not that I'm not glad to see you so soon, of course. Seeing you is always a pleasure...but, did you forget something?"

Alec nodded. He didn't dare to speak, he could already feel those words he longed to say forming on his lips.

"What is it? Was it your phone? I didn't see you wearing a jacket."

Alec shook his head. "It's not that, I just-”

He took a deep breath.

“I just forgot to tell you that I love you." Alec said, letting the words out of his chest and pouring into them all the love he felt inside. Because it was love, he was now sure of it.

"What did you say?" Magnus asked. He looked surprised to say the least.

"I love you." Alec said again. He was finding that the words seemed to come out of him naturally, as if they had been made especially for him to say to Magnus. "I love you, Magnus. And I-"

He didn't finish what he was about to say because next thing he knew, Magnus's lips were on him, effectively shutting him up with a tender kiss.

Alec melted. He melted and kissed him back, putting as much love as he could in that intimate contact. Expressing with his body what his heart was feeling. And it was perfect. Just like all the moments that Alec had shared with Magnus so far.

"Did you seriously come all the way here just to tell me that?" Magnus asked. He had the sweetest smile on his face.

Alec nodded. "I wanted you to know. I couldn't spend another day without telling you. I love you, Magnus. I really do. I loved you before I even knew what the word love meant. I really, really, love you."

Magnus kissed him again.

"Oh, Alexander...you're so perfect, so, so perfect. I've been waiting centuries for you to say those words. I love you too, my Alexander. I love you so, so much."

Alec smiled and kissed him again because, _what else could he do?_

"We must celebrate!" Magnus exclaimed, pulling back just a little, enough to see Alec straight in the eye. "We can make a long trip just the two of us to celebrate our love. We could go to Paris, Madrid, Vienna and wherever you want. I want to see the world with you. I want the world to be a witness of our love."

Alec had never been much of a traveler, but incredibly, he found himself nodding at the idea. He wanted to spend some time alone with Magnus too. "Yes, let's do that."

"How about now? If we leave right away we could get to see the sunrise at the top of the Eiffel Tower. I have a flat there, so we don't need reservations. I could portal us there and-"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am."

"But-but I can't...I mean, I don't have any clothes with me." Alec said a bit worried. Magnus looked deadly serious about the crazy idea of going to Paris.

"Alexander...you're dating the High Warlock of Brooklyn. I can get your stuff with the snap of my fingers...so, what do you say? Are you up for a getaway vacation with your boyfriend?"

"You're crazy." Alec said unable to hide his smile.

"Is that a yes?"

"What about my mom and my family? I can't just leave without telling them."

"You can send them a fire message to inform them of our plans."

"And if something happens here while we're gone?" Alec inquired. His always organized and responsible self was taking over him.

"Then they'll send us a fire message. Come on, Alexander! We're a portal away from them. We can come back whenever you want...please?"

"I must be crazy too." Alec confessed with a smile.

"So...is that a yes?"

"Yes, Magnus, it's a yes. By the Angel, I must really love you."

Magnus's smile widened so much that Alec feared it might break his boyfriend's skull. He looked so happy it almost hurt, and Alec wanted to see him like that forever.

"Then, let's go! We're going to have so much fun. Just give me five minutes, okay? I'll ask Catarina to take care of the Chairman and then we can go. I'll change my clothes, summon both our things, and soon we will be in the city of love. You can send your family the fire message and then-"

Magnus was speaking so fast he was barely making any sense, so Alec had to stop him with a kiss. It was clear that his boyfriend was on cloud nine, but he didn't want him to have a heart attack or anything.

"Calm down," Alec said, "we have time. Didn't you say you could arrange everything with a snap of your fingers? If I recall correctly, Paris is six hours ahead of us, it's barely 10 p.m. here...we'll be in time to see the sunrise."

"Yes, yes...you're right. Sorry, I'm just excited and very, very happy."

"I'm happy too, you make me very happy, Magnus." Alec confessed.

"Oh, Alexander." Magnus said, hugging him tightly.

Alec started to feel dizzy due to the lack of oxygen product of the bone-crushing hug, but he let himself be held by his boyfriend.

"Centuries, Alexander...I've waited centuries to feel something like this and here you are, disarming me with every word, with every kiss. You are everything to me, my sweet angel. Everything."

Alec's chest contracted. He was aware of that strange and powerful thing that had been forming within him in recent days. It was a foreign feeling that gained strength with every passing minute. It was as if suddenly everything inside of him had been replaced by a tremendous force—like that of a hurricane. A hurricane of emotions that was spinning inside him, a hurricane that just got stronger the closer he got to Magnus. A hurricane so powerful, so forceful that it felt unstoppable.

"I love you." Alec whispered.

"I love you too, Alexander. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you liked it. I'll try to post my next fic as soon as possible. See you soon!!  
> PS: You can find a rebloggable version (tumblr) of this story [here](http://msalexiscriss.tumblr.com/post/142751074947/summary-how-do-you-know-if-youre-in-love-with).


End file.
